


Wife.....????

by RenLuthor



Series: SuperSawyer [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Being An Asshole, Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Kara is the CEO of a thriving business. Maggie is her newest administrative assistant and happens to be in love with Kara. When an accident causes Kara a head injury, Maggie lies to make sure Kara receives the care she needs, telling the medics she's Kara's Wife . Meanwhile, Kara's sister thinks she's the one who should be running the company and is blackmailing Maggie to get it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: SuperSawyer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Wife.....????

**Memorandum - ROUGH DRAFT**

  
To: Kara Danvers, CEO of Danvers Corp

  
From: Maggie Sawyer

  
Re: My Resignation

  
Dear Ms. Danvers,

  
Please let this memo serve as my official resignation. I am sure you must be surprised at my sudden decision to leave but I assure you I have enjoyed being your assistant these last six months. The only explanation I can give you is, well, I am in love with you.

  
Sincerely,

  
M. Sawyer

* * *

  
  
Maggie shivered as she gently pulled her final draft from the printer. The whirring it had made and the page's slow crawl out did nothing to ease her nerves. Slowly, she made her way from the printer behind her desk toward Ms. Danvers's office, futilely scanning the memo for any errors. Of course there were none. She'd reread it a thousand times before printing it, trying to delay the inevitable.

  
Ms. Danvers was already gone for the night, her office open but dark. Maggie suddenly felt like she was walking toward a monster's den, the darkened office waiting to swallow her whole. She glanced down at the memo one last time and sighed. There was no more delaying it. She had to give her notice and now was as good a time as any. The longer she pushed it off, the harder it was going to be.

  
She knew the layout well after six months and didn't bother to turn on the light. Easily crossing to the desk, she laid the paper on top of Ms. Danvers's calendar before turning and hurrying out. Her coat was draped over her desk chair and she draped it over an arm, leaning down to shut down her computer before making her way to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator, she took one last look toward Ms. Danvers's office. Even though it was too dark to see, knowing that one sheet of paper was sitting there felt like a very large presence occupying the space around her.

  
The elevator dinged and the doors smoothly slid open. Grateful for the escape, Maggie hurried in, slipping her coat on and pressing the button for the ground floor. As the doors slid closed, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was done. In two weeks, she'd be walking away and she would never see Ms. Danvers again.  
When the elevator reached the ground floor, she stepped out into the lobby, tugging her coat tighter around herself in preparation for the December chill outside. Lost in thought and focused on the white marble floor beneath her polished black dress heels, she didn't notice the night security guard until she spoke.

  
"Everything alright, Ms. Sawyer?" the fifty-something man said. His tone was quiet and concerned but it still made Maggie jump.  
Forcing a smile she didn't feel, Maggie met the man's eyes.

"Yes, Steve, thank you. Just not looking forward to going out in that," she said, gesturing to the snowy parking lot through the glass doors of the entrance. It wasn't an outright lie.

  
Steve chuckled and brought a hand up to scratch the beard covering his chin. "No, I don't suppose ya are," he agreed. "Drive safe and keep warm," he offered with a warm smile that was almost paternal. Maggie knew Steve had no children and his wife, Karen, had died several years ago. She always enjoyed her brief chats with the gruff old man.

  
Maggie's smile grew more genuine and she nodded. "Goodnight, Steve," she said before making her way outside.

  
She hurried across the darkened parking lot to her car, fumbling to grasp the proper key as the cold quickly chilled her bare fingers. Before she could reach her car, a hand was clamping down on her shoulder and spinning her around. She gasped and dropped her keys but her wide, frightened eyes turned hard and narrowed upon seeing who it was.

  
"What do you want?" She snapped at the red, hazel eyed woman smirking at her.

  
"Hello to you, too, Mags," the woman said sarcastically as Maggie retrieved her keys from the pavement.

  
"I told you not to call me that, Alex," Maggie huffed, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets to warm them. "What are you doing here? Your sister left hours ago."

  
"I'm not here for little Kara," Alex said with a mocking tone. "I'm actually here to see you. See... I'm having a bit of trouble paying some bills," she said cryptically.

  
Maggie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And how is that my problem?"

  
"I need some money," Alex snapped. "Kara's got money. Get it?"

  
"Then why don't you ask her?" Maggie said dismissively, turning to head toward her car.

Alex grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around again. "I can't."

"Look," Maggie snapped, brown eyes meeting hazel in a glare, "just because you don't like that your sister inherited the company over you, and just because I happen to work for her doesn't mean you can put me in the middle. I am not helping you take money from Kara. You do realize that if I took the money, that'd be embezzlement-"

  
"Jesus, Mags!" Alex groaned. "I'm not talking about taking money directly."

  
Maggie blinked at her in confusion, tilting her head. "I don't understand."

  
"Do I have to paint you a picture?! Kara owns Mom's company now. But I'm the oldest. It should belong to me!"

"You didn't go to college like Kara did," Maggie pointed out. "I see why your Mother didn't trust you with it."

  
"Just because I ain't no college girl like Kara doesn't mean I don't know how to run the company," Alex growled.

  
"Your Mother seemed to think so."

  
"Look," Alex sighed. "I'm pretty sure Kara forged a will or something so she could take over the company. Find it."

  
"Why would Kara do that?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms. This woman was infuriating and she just wanted to go home.

  
"So she could have the company!" Alex snapped. "Jesus, do I have to dumb everything down for you? Kara knew she was the youngest and wouldn't stand a chance-"

  
"Kara went to college," Maggie interrupted, tone indicating how bored she was becoming with this. "You didn't."

  
"Look," Alex said, stepping so close to Maggie that the older woman could feel Alex's breath across her face. "Unless you want Kara to know about the night we shared, you'll do as I say."

  
"That," Maggie snapped, "didn't happen."

  
"Oh yeah? I wonder who Kara would believe if I showed her this," Alex said, holding up a sheet of paper.

  
Maggie snatched it to look at it more closely in the dimly lit parking lot. It was a photocopy of two different hotel receipts, both dated the same night. It had been a business trip Maggie had accompanied Kara on two weeks ago to New York. They were both dated the second to last night of the trip, before they flew back home. The first receipt was for the room Maggie had used. The second was for a room Alex had booked – putting both her and Maggie's names on it. Except Maggie had slept on the couch in the seating area while Alex slept in the bed, angry that her little scheme to bed her sister's assistant failed. That night, Maggie hadn't questioned why her boss's sister happened to be at the same hotel and had wanted to sleep with her. But now... she figured Alex had been cooking up this whole elaborate plot to get an in near her sister for some made up will.

"How's it going to look when Kara sees these?" Alex gloated, taking the sheet of paper back. "I think that she'll think you checked of your room and into one with me for a secret affair right under her nose."

"That's not what happened," Maggie growled.

  
"No, but who do you think she'll believe? After all, we may not get along but I'm still her sister. You're just a secretary after the family's money."

  
"What money?" Maggie snorted. "If this little blackmailing scheme is anything to go by, you have none."

  
"Kara won't know you know that. So do I show her this-" she waved the paper in front of her face "-or are you going to help me?"  
She'd already turned in her notice. It's not like Kara knowing about the supposed "affair" and firing her would make much difference.The end of her notice would just be a bit sooner. But Maggie couldn't stand to have Kara thinking so poorly of her. And all over a lie. She didn't want an angry Kara Danvers firing her to be her last memory of the boss she'd fallen so deeply in love with.

"I can't promise anything," she mumbled. Because there won't be anything to find, she thought..

  
Taking that as an agreement, Alex grinned, a smile that looked like a cat cornering its prey.

"Thanks, Mags."

"Don't call me that," Maggie snapped as Alex swaggered towards car across the parking lot.

  
With a sigh, Maggie slipped into her car and started the engine then backed out of the parking space.

Why did her life have to be so complicated?


End file.
